warriorcatsfanpagefandomcom-20200213-history
Misha
Misha is a cream-colored she-cat.1 Spoiler Warning: '''Plot and/or ending details follow History In the Super Edition Series ''SkyClan's Destiny'' :Misha, Skipper, and Dodge come to hunt because of their agreement with Stick and his group. When Stick has enough of Dodge's threats, Dodge nodds towards Misha. In that instant and without warning, Misha jumps on Percy, clawing him on one side of his face and slashing out his eye. She seems to be Dodge's main bruiser and he subsequently loses an eye from her blow. :She is later seen with Skipper when they're circling a rabbit from a Twoleg nest. Stick sees them and warns them that the rabbit is not prey and Misha accuses him of being afraid of Twolegs. Skipper and Misha, working together, bring the rabbit out of its cage. Misha and Skipper lash out their claws, and start to rip it's ears, purposefully trying to tick Stick off. Stick continues to try to dissuade them to torture the rabbit so and Misha challenges him to kill it cleanly. After watching the rabbit go limp with shock, Stick shoves skipper away and prepares to kill it. Misha warns him that it's their prey whether he kills it or not. When Stick gets ready to kill the rabbit, Misha and Skipper let out blood curddling yowls to let the Twoleg know they are there. She and Skipper leave, leaving Stick with the blame. When Stick runs away, he sees Misha and Skipper once again. Misha claims that he set himself up and Skipper goes up to Stick, nose to nose. Stick knows that he wouldn't have a chance if they attacked because he remembered what Misha could and would do to another cat if asked to. Misha also tells Stick that their threats are not threats, but promises, and with that she and Skipper leave. :Misha and Skipper then sit in the shadows of a garbage can, calmly licking their paws. She talks to Stick about the rabbit. Then Misha arches her back and yawns, showing her sharp teeth. Quotes :When Leafstar launches an attack on Dodge's, Misha has jumped on Rockshade. She bites down on his neck, but before she could bite down hard enough to kill Rockshade, Leafstar throws her off of him. Leafstar tries to pin Misha down, but Misha is quick, and wriggles out of her grip, but quickly darts to the side landing a blow as she did so as Leafstar attacks her again. Misha manages to pin Leafstar down, until Rockshade flings himself against her shoulders. Together, Leafstar and Rockshade face Misha until their distracted by the confrotation between Stick and Dodge. Later, Billystorm is seen fighting with Misha until Misha sees Leafstar. As Leafstar is helping a queen with her kits, Misha breaks free from Billystorm and lunges for Leafstar's throat, with Billystorm right behind her. Misha meets her target and sinks her teeth in to Leafstar's throat. :"The SkyClan leader had no time to protect herself or the kit she carried. The cream-colored she-cat pounced on her and sank her teeth deep into Leafstar's neck." :—Narrator SkyClan's Destiny, page 450 ::'''Skipper: "How do we know we can trust her?" ::Misha: "You know who her father is!" ::—Skipper and Misha to Harley SkyClan's Destiny, page 397 :: ::Skipper: "I've seen Red around a lot lately. Next time, it might be a tuft of her fur that's left beside a dead Twoleg pet." ::Stick: "Leave Red out of this. And don't make threats that you can't keep." ::Misha: "Oh, they're not threats. They're promises" ::—Skipper ad Misha to Stick SkyClan's Destiny, page 157 :: References ::#↑ Revealed in the allegiances of SkyClan's Destiny Category:Characters Category:Rogue Category:Clanless Cats Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters